


Happiness can be found at odd places

by Ailynm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baby, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No mpreg, parenting is hard, taking care of child
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailynm/pseuds/Ailynm
Summary: Er wollte nur einen Moment Ruhe um seine Gedanken und Gefühle kurz etwas schweifen zu lassen, doch genau dieser Moment sorgt dafür, dass sein ganzes Leben über den Haufen geworfen wird.english version:https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365874/chapters/35655009





	1. Lost and Found

Manchmal wusste er nicht, ob das was sie hier taten Sinn haben würde, oder ob er einfach nur der Dirigent einer riesigen Katastrophe war. Zuerst hatte er beinah Simon verloren, hatte ihn verwundet auf dem Dach zurücklassen müssen, dann wurden Josh’s und North’s Diskussionen immer hitziger, zerrissen ihn beinah in alle Richtungen. Seine Leute stützen sich alle auf ihn, ruhten ihr Vertrauen und ihre Träume auf seinen Schultern und er wusste nicht, ob er sie tragen konnte.  
Dann, welcher Gott auch immer auf sie herab gelächelt hatte, hatte ihn Simon zurückgebracht. Man hatte dem Blonden nur allzu deutlich ansehen können, dass er geschafft war, beinah müde, auch wenn Androiden eigentlich keine Müdigkeit verspürten. Er hatte vieles mitgemacht, dennoch, obwohl Markus ihn mit schwerem Herzen zurückgelassen hatte, hatte Simon ihn mit offenen Armen begrüßt und stand auch nun wieder an seiner Seite, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Er wusste immer noch nicht, womit er das verdient hatte, doch er war Simon so unendlich dankbar.  
Es war, als ob er plötzlich wieder eine Stütze hatte. Jemand, der hinter ihm stand egal, was er tat. Er wollte ihn weder nach links, noch nach rechts ziehen, er würde ihm bei jeder Entscheidung den Rücken stärken.  
Hoffentlich traf er die richtigen Entscheidungen, noch einmal würde er es nicht ertragen können, Simon zu verlieren.  
Seine Brust simulierte ein tiefes Atmen. Er konnte die Kälte nicht in seiner Lunge spüren, seine Haut kribbelte nicht oder wurde kälter. Lediglich seine Sensoren meldeten ihn konstant, dass es weit unter null Grad war. Er genoss die Ruhe, die Stunden, Minuten, Sekunden vor dem Sturm. Wer wusste schon, wie das hier ausgehen würde. Die Polizei stockte auf, Cyberlife hatte einen Androiden entworfen, der nur dafür da war, sie zu jagen. RK 800…er war ebenso ein RK. Vielleicht konnte er seinen Bruder auf ihre Seite ziehen, ihm zeigen, dass sie mehr als nur Maschinen waren, dass sie fühlen und leben konnten. Ein Versuch war es wert, sollte er jemals auf den berühmten Deviant-Hunter treffen.  
Ein Geräusch schreckte ihn beinah ruckartig aus seinen Gedanken. Er Boden besaß mittlerweile eine weiße Schicht. Das Licht der sporadisch gesetzten Laternen im Hafenbereich gaben nur bedingt Licht. Zum Glück benötigte er nicht viel Licht, damit seine optische Einheit die Umgebung erkennen konnte. Erneut vernahm er ein leises Geräusch. Es klang wie ein hoher Ton in einem wiederkehrenden Takt. Markus war sich sicher, dass er es schon einmal gehört hatte. Sein Memory-Unit versuchte sofort die passende Erinnerung hervorzurufen, doch der Ton war noch zu wage, zu ungenau, zu weit entfernt. Vorsichtig und vor allem so leise wie möglich, versuchte der Android seinen Weg in Richtung Geräusch zu gehen. Momentan war die Umgebung leer, doch man konnte nie wissen, wann hier jemand vorbeikommen könnte. Geschickt sprang er auf einen der Container, vielleicht konnte er auf dieser Position besser hören. Er blieb am Rand stehen und schloss die Augen.  
Da war es wieder!  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, sprang er vom Container und lief, geschützt durch die Schatten, weiter in die Richtung, die ihm sein Scan anzeigte. Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter, bis Markus schlussendlich um die letzte Ecke lief und ruckartig stehen blieb. Erneut scannte er die Umgebung, ehe er den Ursprung des Geräusches erkannte.  
Innerhalb von Sekunde konnten seine Prozessoren alle Informationen verarbeiten, doch Markus Gefühle brauchten ein wenig länger. Seine Augen weiteten sich schlagartig und sein Körper verkrampfte sich etwas. Vor ihm im frisch gefallenen Schnee, lag ein kleines Bündel. Der erste Schnee begann sich auf der dünnen Decke zu bilden.  
All seine Sensoren ließen Warnungen vor seinen Augen aufpoppen. 

Unterkühlung!  
Unterernährung!  
Zurückgelassen?!  
Überlebenschancen bei 43%. 

Erst als all diese Warnfenster lang genug vor seinen Augen tanzten, dass er nichts anderes mehr sehen konnte und die Prozentzahl langsam auf 42% rutschte, konnte sich Markus endlich bewegen. Ohne noch einmal zu zögern, lief er zu dem kleinen Bündel und hob es auf seine Arme. Es weinte. Das Geräusch war das Weinen eines zurückgelassenen kleinen Babys. Wie kam es hier her? Wer hatte es hiergelassen? Wieso? Markus sah sich um, doch konnte er nichts erkennen. Es war auch kein Ort, an dem man ein Kind ablegte um es gleich wieder zu holen. Ganz im Gegenteil. 

Überlebenschancen bei 41%.

„Shit…“ Sofort zog sich Markus seinen Mantel aus und wickelte ihn ebenso um das kleine Baby. Bot zumindest etwas wärme. Ebenso drehte er seine eigene Körperwärme etwas nach oben und drückte das Bündel an seine Brust.

Überlebenschancen bei 43%.

Na wenn das mal nicht gute Nachrichten waren. Dennoch immer noch unter 50% und einem so jungen Menschen bedeutete das nichts Gutes. Erst einmal musste er aus der Kälte und dann…Simon! Er war ein PL600! Er würde wissen was sie tun sollten. Das kleine Baby eng an sich haltend lief Markus den Weg zurück, immer darauf bedacht, dass ihm niemand folgte.  
~  
Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er endlich Jericho erreicht hatte. Er versuchte so unbemerkt wie möglich zu den Anderen zu kommen. Er wusste, dass hier alle auf sein Urteil vertrauten. Dennoch hatten viele hier ein äußerst schlechtes Verhältnis zu Menschen, wer wusste schon, wie sie auf das Baby reagieren würden.  
Markus war nur froh, dass es mittlerweile aufgehört hatte zu weinen und ruhig, wahrscheinlich schlafend in seinen Armen lag. Nur noch wenige Schritte von dem Raum entfernt in dem sich die anderen drei Leader von Jericho befanden, konnte er sie auch schon hören.  
„Das ist Wahnsinn! Wir werden einfach nur unnötig viele unserer Leute opfern!“  
„Es ist der einzige Weg, wie die Menschen verstehen, dass wir nicht mehr nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen. Denkst du, sie werden uns freiwillig anerkennen?“  
Er war so froh, dass er keine wirklichen Kopfschmerzen bekam, sonst würde er nie zu irgendwas kommen. Er liebte Josh und North wie seine eigenen Geschwister, er verstand auch warum sie so waren, wie sie waren, doch wieso mussten sie ständig diskutieren? Wieso konnten sie nicht einmal einer Meinung sein? Eine Bewegung in seinen Armen, ließ ihn alarmiert aufsehen. Sie weckten das Baby auf, bevor er überhaupt im Raum war.  
Mit schnellen Schritten überwand er den restlichen Abstand, öffnete die Tür mit Schwung, so dass jegliche Diskussion im Raum starb. Er drehte sich herum und schloss die Tür so leise wie möglich.  
„Markus, da bist du ja, wo…“  
„Scht!“  
North verstummte und sah verwirrt zu ihrem Leader, wieso hielt er sein Mantel in den Armen? War etwas passiert?  
„Markus?“ Diesmal war es Simon, der das Wort ergriff, doch viel leiser, ruhiger. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war jedoch nicht weniger besorgt. Im Gegenteil. Der Blonde konnte sich gerade so zurückhalten nicht zu dem Größeren zu laufen, ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Rücken zu legen und ihm zumindest ein Teil seiner Sorgen zu nehmen. Doch er war sich sicher, dass würde Markus nicht wollen. Also nahm er seine Hand in die andere Hand und rieb leicht über seine Handinnenfläche. Nur um seine Hände in Bewegung zu haben und nichts Dummes anzustellen. Lange ließ Markus auch nicht auf sich warten, denn er drehte sich herum und wickelte vorsichtig den Mantel von, was auch immer er im Arm hielt.  
Kaum hatte Markus den Mantel über einen der Stühle gelegt, herrschte eine absolute Stille im Raum. Josh und North starrten mit einem verunsicherten Blick auf das Bündel in Markus Armen, als ob sie nicht wussten was sie damit anstellen sollten und wieso Markus es ausgerechnet mit hierhergebracht hatte.  
Das war etwas, mit dem der Dunkelhäutige schon gerechnet hatte, es war eher Simons Reaktion, die ihm beinah das Herz brach. Der Blonde sah ebenso ungläubig in seine Richtung, doch war sein Blick fest auf das Baby in seinen Armen gerichtet und es lag ein Verlangen, eine Sehnsucht in diesen tiefen blauen Augen, dass es beinah schon wehtat. Markus musste seinen Blick kurz abwenden. Seine Brust war enger als er es gewohnt war.  
„Ich habe es draußen im Hafen auf den Boden gefunden. Es war schon fast eingeschneit, seine Temperatur ist viel zu niedrig und…ich konnte es nicht da liegen lassen. Es wäre gestorben. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man am besten auf Babys achtet, ich dachte…“  
Er sah wieder auf und diesmal traf blau auf blau-grün. „Ich weiß, dass ich ein Vorurteil aber du bist ein PL600 und ich dachte…“ Etwas unsicher hob er das Bündel an. Er konnte nicht einmal blinzeln, da stand der Blonde auch schon vor ihm und nahm, mit beinah zitternden Händen, das kleine Kind aus seinen Armen. Simons Blick war fest auf das Baby gerichtet, als ob alle anderen in diesem Raum nicht mehr existierten.  
„Wer würde dir sowas antun.“, wisperte er leise und hob das kleine Kind an seine Brust, strich ihm sanft über das Köpfchen.  
„Wer kann so unmenschlich sein und ein Baby einfach so im Schnee aussetzen. Seinem eigenen Schicksal überlassen.“  
Das Kind schien verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Positionswechsel und dem kurzzeitigen Verlust der Wärme. Doch es schien zu müde, zu schwach um wirklich schreien zu können.  
Simons Herz brach.  
Wenn sie nicht sofort etwas taten, würde das Kind hier in seinen Armen sterben. Sanft legte er seine Wange an die des Babys. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Das konnten sie nicht zulassen. Mensch hin oder her, es war ein Baby und hatte mit all dem hier nichts zu tun. Der Blonde öffnete die Augen, hielt das Kind aber immer noch eng bei sich.  
„Markus…“  
Der Dunkelhaarige verstand.


	2. Neunter November 2038

**Mission Baby Rescue I**   
**9\. November 2038**   
**23:14**

„Markus das ist Wahnsinn, was wir hier tun. Vor allem für was! Wir können nicht in Gefahr laufen gefasst zu werden für...für…“  
„Der einzige Grund, warum wir gefasst werden, ist weil du hier so laut meckerst.“ Ohne Vorwarnung presste Markus seine Hand auf Norths Bauch und drückte sie zurück gegen die Wand und damit in den Schatten, während er selbst sich eng an die Mauer presste. Die Polizei patrouillierte nun zusammen mit dem Militär und es war beinah unmöglich irgendwo hin zu kommen. In ganz Detroit wurde eine Ausgangssperre verhängt. Markus verstand es wirklich nicht. Alles was sie bisher getan hatten war friedlich. Es hatte keinerlei menschliche Opfer gekostet, lediglich viele auf ihrer Seite. Wovor hatten die Menschen Angst? Wieso waren sie so sehr gegen sie?  
Oder waren es nur ein paar wenige, die gegen sie agierten, denn soweit Markus mitbekommen hatte war die breite Masse ihnen gegenüber gar nicht so negativ eingestellt. Doch das waren alles Frage, die er später zu beantworten hatte. Sein Blick glitt zu seiner Begleiterin, welche sich mittlerweile von selbst gegen die Mauer drückte.  
„Um deinen Satz zu beenden. Für ein Leben, welches ohne uns einfach weggeworfen worden wäre. So wie bei vielen von uns. Sind wir denn wirklich anders, wenn wir aus Hass Unschuldige einfach sterben lassen?“  
Als Markus ihr in die Augen sah, konnte er sehen, dass sie mit sich kämpfte, dass sie wusste, dass das was sie hier taten das Richtige war. Es war, als ob man einen kleinen Sturm dabei zusah, wie er sich entfaltete und dann wieder legte. Sie hatte eine gute Seele und ihr Herz war am rechten Fleck, nur im Moment noch von viel Bitterkeit umgeben. Vielleicht würde sich das nach all dem hier langsam lösen, vielleicht würde es immer ein Teil von ihr bleiben, doch das hieß nicht, dass sie einfach ein Baby sterben lassen würde.  
Vor allem aber wusste sie, dass Markus all die Dinge sehen konnte. Schnell wandte sie ihren Kopf ab und seufzte tief. Markus hatte Recht, sie konnte nicht ihre Gefühle auf ein kleines Kind abwälzen, welches in den paar Momenten, die es auf der Erde war, nichts anderes als Ablehnung zu spüren bekommen hatte. Ähnlich wie sie.  
„Ok, ja…also schnell rein, schnell raus und das wars! Wir brauchen nur die Medikamente, kein Rundgang durch den ganzen Laden.“ Mit den Worten sah sie scharf zu Markus, welcher ertappt kurz mit den Schultern zuckte. „Simon hat mir eine Liste gegeben…“  
„Ja und die kann er sich sonst wo hinstecken. Wir haben genug Kleidung um das kleine Ding warm zu halten und wir finden irgendwas, worin es schlafen-“  
„Jetzt!“ Markus ließ seine Hand sinken und lief mit schnellen Schritten über die Straße, die Drohnen waren gerade an ihrer Kreuzung vorbeigekommen und die Wachen standen etwas abseits. Sie hatten ein Zeitfenster von wenigen Sekunden um die Straße ungesehen zu überqueren. So schnell wie und vor allem so leise wie möglich liefen sie durch die Dunkelheit, ungesehen von Wachen und Drohnen. Ein schmaler, beinah verdeckter Weg führte sie einer der Hintertüren des Einkaufhauses.  
„Wir brauchen Nahrung, North. Menschen müssen Essen, und Windeln und Medikamente. Wir sollten uns aufteilen und getrennt nach den Sachen suchen.“  
Ruckartig wandte sich die Rothaarige zu Markus. „Bitte was? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich holen soll.“  
Angesprochener kratzte sich nur leicht am Hinterkopf. „Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich das wüsste? Ich habe auch nur dank Simon die Liste an Medikamenten, die wir brauchen. Windeln, Babymilch…pack einfach ein, was dir als richtig erscheint.“ Ob Simon sich bewusst war, wen er hier gerade auf Mission geschickt hatte? Sie konnten alle Informationen dieser Welt runterladen und schneller verarbeiten als jeder Mensch, dennoch waren Menschen, vor allem Mini-Menschen solch sprunghaften Unbekannten, dass sie damit nicht wirklich umgehen konnten. Natürlich hatte Markus sich um Carl gesorgt, aber Carl hatte ihm sagen können, was ihm nicht passte und was er ändern sollte. Das Baby? Das konnte ihn nur wütend anschreien und davon hatte er weiß Gott schon genug in seinem Team. Erst einmal sollten sie die Alarmanlage ausschalten und dann sehen, wie sie am schnellsten alles zusammen kriegen würden.  
Markus scannte die Umgebung genaustens ab, bis er das Verbindungskabel der Alarmanlage ausfindig machen konnte. „Denk dran, nachdem ich es ausgeschaltet habe, haben wir genau 360 Sekunden, ehe das System gerebooted hat, größere Eingriffe, würden sofort auffallen und ein Systemausfall kann man auf den Winter zurückführen.“ North nickte nur und strich sich durch die Haare. Das war die dümmste Aktion ihres Lebens und sie zählte den Protestmarsch vom Vormittag mit ein.  
„Ok, ich schaue, dass ich den ganzen Kram finden kann, aber erwarte keine Wunder von mir. Wir haben so viele Domestic Assistant Androiden in unseren Reihen, wir hätten einen von denen mitnehmen sollen.“  
Es gab ein leisen beinah knarzendes Geräusch als Markus sich in den frisch gefallenen Schnee kniete und sich zu der Systemleitung beugte. „Und einer Gruppe, welcher momentan von Menschen verteufelt wird, preisgeben, dass wir ein menschliches Baby bei uns aufnehmen?“  
Bei diesen Worten sah North auf und ihr Blick wurde etwas weicher. „Markus…wie du bereits zu mir gesagt hast, dieses Baby hat nichts mit den Menschen da draußen zu tun. Und ich glaube gerade echt nicht, dass du mich dazu zwingst, dass zu sagen. Aber ich denke, wenn der Kleine es durchhält, er die Stimmung in Jericho sogar aufmuntern wird. Viele der Domestic Assistant sind nicht geflüchtet, wegen den Kindern, sondern wegen den Erwachsenen. Kinder…Kinder sehen uns oft als lebende Wesen. Sie behandeln uns oft ganz normal. Was denkst du, warum Simon sich sofort um das Baby gekümmert hat? Nicht weil seine Programmierung das so vorschreibt.“  
Kurz ließ Markus diese Worte einsickern. Es stimmte schon, Kinder waren oft netter und liebenswerter zu ihnen als Erwachsene. Wenn er mit Carl unterwegs war, waren es immer die Kinder, welche zu ihm gekommen waren, ohne abfällige Blicke oder gar ohne ihn wie Luft zu behandeln. Eines der Gründe, wieso er das Baby nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Aber vielleicht hatte North recht. Er schloss die Augen und nickte leicht. „Ich werde mit Simon drüber reden. Ich denke er kennt sich am besten aus. Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal dafür sorgen, dass das Kleine überlebt.“ Mit den Worten griff er nach der Systemleitung. Die synthetische Haut auf seiner Hand zog sich zurück und hinterließ eine weiße, glatte Oberfläche. So konnte er beinah die einzelnen Elektronen spüren, welche durch die Leitungen flossen, konnte den natürlichen Lauf der Elektrizität wahrnehmen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Weder angenehm noch unangenehm. Als ob man den Puls einer fremden Person fühlen würde, nur dass er ihre Systeme verbinden konnte, den fremden Puls umschließen und für kurze Zeit abdrücken konnte. Das Prickeln würde immer weniger bis es gänzlich nachließ. Die Leitung war tot. Zumindest für den Moment.  
„Ok! 360 Sekunden!“  
Sofort trat North die Tür ein und Markus ließ von der Leitung ab. In seinem Sichtfeld erschien auf der rechten Seite die Sekundenanzeige. Er folgte North durch den Hintereingang, schloss die Tür wieder, damit es zumindest so aussah, als ob hier niemand war. Erst dann sah er sich um. Er brauchte die pharmazeutische Abteilung. Mit einem Scann konnte er selbst bei den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen zumindest die richtige Richtung ausmachen. Ohne zu zögern lief er los und suchte sich durch die Regale und schränke der Abteilung. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er etwas Fiebersenkendes fand. Dazu etwas gegen Schnupfen, Hustensaft für Babys. Verdammt das war wirklich schwer. Er steckte noch Tee und verschiedene Medikamente ein, welche für Babys geeignet waren. Wer wusste schon was genau sie brauchten. Sie hatten keine medizinischen Geräte, aber einer der anderen Androiden war bestimmt dafür ausgerüstet. Immerhin hatten sie auch einige Modelle aus den Krankenhäusern dabei. Als sein Rucksack allein von Medikamenten voll war, welche alle verschiedene Krankheiten bei Kleinkindern behandelte, verließ er die Abteilung.  
_158 Sekunden_  
„North?“  
„Hier!“ Sofort folgte Markus der Stimme und fand eine mehr als nur verwirrte und verzweifelte Frau in der Babyabteilung vor. „Wir müssen langsam los, North.“  
„Ich weiß! Aber denkst du das ist einfach? Welche Windeln? Was für ein Flaschenaufsatz braucht er? Es gibt verschiedene Modelle und verschiedene Weichgrade und das kann man nur herausfinden, indem man weiß, worauf der Gaumen des Babys reagiert. Bei der Milch, wie alt ist das Baby? Braucht er Muttermilchersatz? Folgemilch? Normale fortführende Babymilch und Babybrei? Markus! Ich bin nicht für sowas gemacht? Wie überleben Menschen sowas?“ Ihr Rucksack sah voll aus und sie hatte sich wohl eine der Babytragetaschen geschnappt und diese war nun auch gefüllt. Markus kam nicht umhin kurz leise aufzulachen.  
Der Blick, den er dafür kassierte, hätte ihn auch töten können. Sollte es irgendwann ein Laseraugen-Update geben North wäre die erste, die sich dafür bereit erklären würde.  
„Komm North, das ist genug, wir müssen los!“  
_97 Sekunden_  
Die Rothaarige seufzte tief und schnürte den Rest in einem Beutel fest, ehe sie diesen in Markus Arme drückte. „Hier, damit du auch zu was gut bist. Lass uns gehen.“  
So schnell die konnten verließen sie den Laden wieder und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.  
_41 Sekunden_  
Wenn sie gut waren, konnten sie die Straße überqueren bevor das Sicherheitssystem wieder hochfahren würde und den Diebstahl melden würde. Das Gute war, die haben Dinge gestohlen, die ein Android nicht brauchte, so wurden sie vielleicht nicht zu allererst verdächtigt. „Komm schon Markus!“ Norths Stimme war beinah ein aggressives Zischen, immerhin konnte sie nicht laut werden. Doch sie hatte Recht, ihr paar Sekunden Zeitfenster hatte sich eben geöffnet und sie sollten es nutzen solang sie noch konnten. Mit einem kleinen Sprint gelangten sie beim richtigen Gullideckel. „Meinst du wir kriegen deine Tasche da durch? Es sieht nämlich so aus, als ob du die ganze Abteilung mitnehmen wolltest.“  
Langsam, beinah in Zeitlupe, drehte sich North zu ihrem Anführer.  
„Wenn es sein muss, verarbeite ich dich zu einer Schnabeltasse!“ Das Schmunzeln war nicht mehr aus Markus Gesicht zu kriegen als die Beiden durch die Kanalisation zurück zu Jericho gingen.

**Mission Baby-Rescue II**   
**9\. November 2038**   
**22:58**

Er hatte North und Markus noch hinterher gesehen, ehe er sich gänzlich auf das Bündel in seinen Armen konzentrierte. Er konnte leider nur oberflächige Scans an Kleinkindern durchführen, vielleicht eines der Gründe, wieso er als veraltetes Model galt. Doch es reichte um herauszufinden, dass der Kleine nicht nur Fieber hatte, sondern auch eine Unterkühlung – was selbst Markus erkennen konnte – und alle Anzeichen einer Grippe, vielleicht sogar schlimmer, eines zusätzlichen bakteriellen Infekts. Simon kannte diese „Superinfektionen“ nur aus seinem Datenspeicher, keines seiner Kinder, die er bisher betreut hatte, war dem jemals ausgesetzt gewesen. Da man grippale Infekte heutzutage recht schnell in den Griff bekam, aber wenn Bakterien eine Rolle mitspielten war der Körper doppelt belastet und der kleine Junge war nicht älter als 4 Monate. Zudem sichtlich unterernährt. Mit einer ihm ganz eigenen Sanftheit, drückte Simon das Baby enger an seine Brust. Seine Körpertemperatur hatte er schon längst auf fast 40°C erhöht. Der Kleine hatte Schüttelfrost und egal was war, sie mussten ihn warmhalten, jedoch mussten sie darauf achten, dass die Temperatur des Jungen nicht selbst auf über 40°C stieg. Momentan waren sie bei 39.7. Es war kritisch.  
„Sie werden rechtzeitig wieder da sein, du weißt doch, wenn Markus und North sich was vorgenommen haben, dann ziehen sie es auch durch.“ Josh hatte sich zu Simon gesellt, zusammen standen sie, mit dem Hintern am Schaltpult gelehnt, in der Kommandozentrale des Schiffs. Auch der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen war besorgt auf das Kind gerichtet. Ein Kind bei solchen Umständen auszusetzen schrie förmlich danach, dass es sterben sollte. Aber das wäre die grausamste Methode gewesen. Zum Glück hatte Markus es finden können.  
Auch diplomatisch gesehen, konnte es ein großer Vorteil sein. Josh wusste, dass es momentan nicht unbedingt der sensibelste Gedankengang war, dennoch kam er nicht drumherum die Situation als Gesamtes zu analysieren und die Vor- und Nachteile zu sehen. Das war einfach seine Art. Deswegen musste er sie ja nicht gleich verbalisieren. Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Simon, welcher nur sacht den Kopf bewegte um ihm ein Nicken zu signalisieren.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Ich zweifle nicht an Markus oder North. Nur…es ist so gefährlich was sie nun tun, aber es ist auch gefährlich, wenn sie nicht schnell zurückkommen.“ Simons Hände schlossen sich enger um den Stoff, in welchem das Baby eingewickelt war. Es war das einzige Anzeichen seiner eigentlichen inneren Unruhe. All die Zeit, die Josh den Blonden kannte, war er immer ruhig und gefasst gewesen, beinah schon wieder maschinell, wenn nicht hier und da diese kleinen Momente wäre, in denen Simon seinen Gefühlen wirklich Luft gab. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man im Aufenthaltsraum in einen der Stahlträgern eine Delle sehen, welche die Form einer Hand hatte. Keiner wusste so genau, was Simon damals zum überkochen gebracht hatte. Doch hinterher musste Lucy seine Hand ersetzen und sobald Simon die neue Hand hatte, schien er wieder ruhig und ausgeglichen. Der PJ 500 wusste, dass es zum einen eine eigene Art Schutzmechanismus war und zum anderen Simon einfach nicht wusste, wie er mit der Führungsrolle umgehen sollte. Vielleicht war das der Grund, wieso er es so bereitwillig an Markus übergeben hatte. Mehr oder minder, war es eine Last, die von Simons Schulter fiel, doch da er wusste, wie schwer sie sein konnte, half er Markus so gut er konnte sie zu tragen.  
Doch im Moment war es eine ganz andere Last. Für ein paar Momente war die Revolution vergessen, rückte in den Hintergrund und das kleine Bündel in Simons Armen war alles was für ihn zählte. Man konnte es in der Art sehen, wie die filigranen Fingen durch die dünnen aber pechschwarzen Locken strichen. Wie seine Augen weicher wurden und gleichzeitig sofort den Funken an Entschlossenheit dieses Leben zu retten.  
„Sie werden es schon schaffen, wir werden den Kleinen schon durchkriegen. Aber wenn wir ihn jetzt gesund päppeln und du ihn so oder so schon adoptiert hast, willst du ihm dann keinen Namen geben?“ Diese Worte brachten Simon dazu aufzusehen. Josh lächelte nur sanft. „Ich meine, Namen waren es auch, die uns einzigartig gemacht haben, nicht?“  
„Schon…aber Markus hat ihn gefunden und riskiert nun sein Leben für Medikamente. Ich finde…er sollte den Namen entscheiden.“ Amüsiert schüttelte Josh nur den Kopf. „Als ob Markus nicht zu allem Ja und Amen sagen würde, was du sagst.“  
„W-was? Wie kommst du darauf?“ Ein leichter blauer Schimmer legte sich auf Simons Wangen und sein Blick wandte sich so schnell wie möglich wieder auf das Baby. Simon schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Für Markus sind all unsere Meinungen wichtig, er versucht uns alle zu befreien.“ „Man kann sich auch Dinge einreden, Simon. Aber lass mich dir kurz etwas prophezeien und ja ich weiß ich bin nicht Lucy, aber das könnte dir jeder sagen.“  
Immer noch mit einem leichten Blaustich sah Simon auf, diesmal jedoch waren seine Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammengezogen. Was wollte Josh ihm voraussagen?  
„Wenn wir Markus nach einem Namen fragen, wird er dich nach deiner Meinung fragen, du wirst den Namen sagen, der dir im Kopf vorschwirrt und versuchen dich zu erklären, wieso es ein guter Name ist, Markus wird nur lächeln und sagen, dass es eine gute Idee ist. Ergebnis: Wir werden doch den Namen nehmen, den du ausgesucht hast, nur du wirst dich besser fühlen, weil Markus dem zugestimmt hat. Na klingt das realistisch.“  
Der Blauton auf Simons Wangen intensivierte sich wieder und er wandte den Kopf ab, hielt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Baby.  
„Weißt du Simon, nur weil wir in schwierigen Zeiten sind, heißt das nicht, dass du deine Bedürfnisse zurückstellen musst. Wir kämpfen für unsere Freiheit und die Anerkennung, dass wir wirklich in der Lage sind zu fühlen. Also sehe es nicht als negatives, dass du etwas für Markus fühlst.“  
„Das ist unwichtig! Und meine Sache Josh. Danke, dass du dich um mich sorgst, aber bitte lass das meine Sorge sein.“  
Der Größere nickte leicht. „Ok, aber wisse, dass du jederzeit mit mir darüber reden kannst.“  
Der Blonde nickte dankbar, schwieg aber. Das war nicht die Zeit für seine Probleme. So viel brach um sie zusammen. Sie wurden von der Präsidentin als Feinde angesehen, obwohl sie nichts getan hatten. Über Detroit wurde eine Ausgehsperre verhängt, die Armee rückte an um sich um sie zu kümmern und nun hatten sie dieses kleine Baby, um das sie sich zu kümmern hatten. Da war keine Zeit für ihn. Das wusste er und er würde noch lernen damit leben zu können.  
Markus war etwas, was unerreichbar für ihn war. Wo er stand, strahlte er eine Autorität und Souveränität aus, die andere wie magnetisch zu ihm zogen. Er führte sie mit Leidenschaft, festen Willen und warmen Herz. Er war eine Persönlichkeit die jeden sofort in den Bann nahm. Simon hatte einfach nur als aller erstes den Kampf dagegen aufgegeben. Sobald Markus vor ihm stand und ihm erklärte, wie er alle retten konnte, wie er dafür sorgen würde, dass es ihnen alle besser gehen würde, dass sie eine Freiheit verdient hatten, die auch wirklich eine Freiheit war, war es um den Blonden geschehen. Er wusste, dass dieser Mann ihr Schicksal und ihre Zukunft formen würde und er wusste auch, dass Markus sein Schicksal formen würde, egal wie.  
Simon hatte es akzeptiert und wie vieles anderes schweigend hingenommen. Doch dieses Gefühl der Hingabe, diese Bewunderung und Liebe hatte er schon einmal gehabt. Auch damals war es eine Person gewesen, die er nicht haben konnte, nicht haben durfte. Damals hatte es seine deviancy ausgelöst, war es doch nicht Teil seiner Programmierung gewesen, und er hatte den Schmerz, die Ablehnung und das Leid gespürt. Noch einmal würde er das nicht aushalten können. Es hatte sein Herz umschlungen und zugedrückt, seine künstliche Lunge war wie zugeschnürt gewesen, der Schmerz der von seinem Herz ausging war kaum erträglich gewesen. Es war der Grund, wieso er beschlossen hatte, all seine Emotionen in sich einzuschließen. Es war so sicherer für ihn.  
Doch dank Markus drohten all diese Mauern, all diese Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zusammenzubrechen. Simon wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.  
Das war der Grund wieso er sich so für ihre Aufgabe aufopferte, es war das einzige was ihn momentan leitete. Nun gab es jedoch noch eine neue Aufgabe und der Blonde wusste, dass sie für ihn genauso wichtig sein würde, wie die Befreiung ihrer Leute.

**Mission Baby-Rescue I + II**   
**9\. November 2038**   
**23:42**

Mit einem lauten Rumms landete die Babytasche auf einem der Schaltpulte und brachte die anderen Anwesenden im Raum leicht dazu zusammenzuzucken. „Hier wir haben dir dein Zeug mitgebacht!“ Damit warf sie auch noch ihren Rucksack neben die Tasche.  
Markus seufzte tief und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „North war shoppen.“, meinte er amüsiert und legte, mit deutlich mehr Sanftheit, die Tüte, die North ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, neben die anderen Sachen. Erst dann nahm er seinen Rucksack ab und lief zu Simon und dem kleinen Baby. „Hey, wie geht es ihm?“, fragte er leise.  
Simon, welcher nur mit großen Augen auf all die Sachen gesehen hatte, welche North mit abgeschleppt hatte. Das war um einiges mehr als er gebeten hatte und so viel mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Damit sollten sie absolut keine Probleme haben sich um den Kleinen kümmern zu können, wenn Markus die richtigen Medikamente mitgebracht hatte. Er hoffte, er hatte ein Antibiotikum gefunden. Er sah zu North und lächelte sie dankbar an. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihm leichter ums Herz wurde. Sein Lächeln war sanft, aber so voller Wärme und Dankbarkeit, dass North es nicht verhindern konnte, dass sie kurz eine leichte Bläue im Gesicht hatte, weswegen sie sich sofort abwandte und die Arme verschränkte. Erst dann lenkte Simon seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Markus. „Den Umständen entsprechend. Er braucht ein Antibiotikum und etwas Fiebersenkendes, jedoch müssen wir aufpassen, dass die Medikamente sich vertragen. Dann braucht er dringend etwas zu essen. Ich befürchte nur, dass er zu schwach ist um zu essen.“ Sein Lächeln wurde ersetzt von einem besorgten Blick und Markus nickte. „Ich werde einen der Krankenhausandroiden bitten einen der leeren Thiriumbeutel zu säubern und eine Infusion für Menschen draus zu machen. Ich denke ich habe hier irgendwo auch die richtigen Salze dafür dabei.“  
Kurz schwieg der Blonde, ehe er nickte. „Ja, das wäre die beste Lösung. Ich dachte du wolltest seine Anwesenheit geheim halten.“ Markus sah zu North und dann wieder zu Simon. „Sagen wir es so, mir wurde klar gemacht, dass das vielleicht die beste Herangehensweise ist. Ich würde es nicht großartig ankündigen und es langsam den Leuten klar machen. Und vorerst auch nur denen, die helfen können, bis er sich etwas stabilisiert hat.“  
Das Lächeln war zurück auf Simons Lippen und Markus konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern. Doch schnell wurde der Moment unterbrochen, als ein leises Geräusch aus Simons Armen ertönte. Es war bestimmt amüsant mit anzusehen, wie 4 Androiden sofort aufrecht standen und durch den Raum liefen um alles für das kleine Kind zusammenzusuchen. „Wir sollten versuchen ob er von sich aus isst.“ Damit holte North eine der gefühlt hundert Flaschen hervor und sah dann auf ihre neuste Aufsatzsammlung. „Simon! Welches Ding muss da oben drauf?“  
„Er ist schwach und unterernährt, das weichste mit einer kleinen Öffnung. Es muss leicht sein etwas raus zu kriegen, darf aber nicht zu viel auf einmal kommen, damit er es schlucken kann. Markus ich brauche ein Antibiotikum als Trockensaft, das muss mit abgekochtem Wasser vermischt werden. Josh, wir brauchen die Infusion, kennst du jemand bei uns, der sich darum kümmern könnte und diskret dabei ist?“  
Der Angesprochene nickte und machte sich sofort auf den Weg, verließ ihre kleine Kommandozentrale. „Wir brauchen abgekochtes Wasser und etwas um die Flasche zu erhitzen…“, murmelte Markus, während er den Trockensaft suchte. Er fand jedoch nur Tropfen, welche allerdings für Säuglinge und Kleinkinder geeignet waren.  
„Simon, wir haben nur das hier.“ Sofort nahm der Blonde das Medikament und scannte es. Mit einem schweren Seufzen nickte er. Es war zumindest der richtige Wirkstoff. „Dann mischen wir das in die Infusion, so kriegt er es kontinuierlich und es gelangt direkt in die Blutbahn. Das wäre sogar besser für eine Darmflora.“ Markus nickte und stand dann auf, hatte er doch hinab zu seinem Rucksack gekniet. „Ich sorge für abgekochtes Wasser und eine Möglichkeit die Flasche zu wärmen.“  
„Hier.“ Er bekam von der Rothaarigen eine Flasche mit Pulver in die Hand gedrückt. „Einfach mit Wasser füllen, schütteln und erhitzen.“ Markus nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. Irgendwo musste das alles zu finden sein und Feuer hatten sie auch. Also nichts was unmöglich erschien. Hoffte er zumindest.  
Doch es sollte wirklich dauern, bis er endlich mit einer fertigen Flasche wieder zurückkam. Kaum betrat er den Raum, fiel ihm auf, dass zwei weitere Androiden bei ihnen waren. Es waren zwei WE900 Modelle. Krankenschwestern. Sofort entspannte sich Markus Haltung ein wenig, als er sah, wie sie mit Simon zusammen den Jungen in die Babytragetasche legten. Sie war ausgestopft mit etwas, was sie wohl noch an Stoff hatten. Sein Mantel war diesmal als Decke um den kleinen Körper gewickelt, bei dem nur noch das dünne Ärmchen herausschaute. „Wir hatten Nadeln?“, war die erste Frage des Anführers und alle sahen auf. Eine der WE Modelle drehte sich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zu ihm. „Wir haben einige Sachen aus dem Krankenhaus mitgenommen, man kann nie wissen. Sagen wir es so, wir sind gern vorbereitet. Und diesmal war es wirklich Rettung in letzter Sekunde.“ Markus nickte dankbar und trat dann zu Simon, gab ihm die Flasche. „Brauchst du sie noch?“ Seine Stimme war leise, auch wenn die Augen des Babys diesmal weit geöffnet waren und sie alle fasziniert anstarrte.  
„Ja, ich hoffe immer noch, dass er etwas aus eigener Kraft essen kann. Kinder können einen unheimlichen Überlebenswillen haben.“, erwiderte Simon ebenso sanft und nahm nun die ganze Tragetasche hoch. Er setzte sich auf eines der Pulte und legte die Tasche auf seinem Schoß ab. Einen Arm legte er unter das Kopfteil und ob es somit leicht an, ehe er mit der anderen Hand die Flasche an die Lippen des Jungen legte. Er musste es ein wenig hin und her bewegen und den Jungen animieren, doch nach kurzer Zeit begann der Kleine, wenn auch schwach, an der Flasche zu nuckeln und die Milch zu schlucken.  
Eine Anspannung, die seit dem Erscheinen des Jungen in Simon herrschte, wisch wie von selbst von ihm und er sackte leicht in sich zusammen. Es war eine so menschliche Aktion, eine so lebendige Haltung, dass niemand im Raum auch nur wagte ihn darauf anzusprechen.  
Eine der Krankenschwestern war auf ein Pult geklettert und machte sich gerade daran die Infusion, die sie vorher in der Hand gehalten hatte, mit einer Schnur an eine Niete in der Decke zu binden. Es sah alles sehr improvisiert aus, aber es hielt und das war das einzig wichtige.  
„Ich danke euch…“ „Santana und Krystina, wir sind, was man bei den Menschen Zwillinge bezeichnen könnte. Ich bin Santana.“ Es war die Frau auf dem Pult, welche ihm antwortete. Ihr Ebenbild nickte nur zustimmend und sah schmunzelnd zu ihrer Schwester.  
„Wir sind nacheinander produziert wurden und gleichzeitig gekauft, ausgeliefert und die gleiche Abteilung eingeteilt wurden. Wir kennen uns sozusagen seit der Geburt.“ Es war schön zu sehen, wie es solche Verwandtschaft auch unter Androiden gab. „Ich danke euch wirklich, ihr seid Engel in der Not gewesen.“  
Santana lachte nur leise während sie vom Pult herabstieg. „Dafür sind wir da. Wir helfen gern. Wir waren für die Kinderkrebsstation eingeteilt. Tag für Tag sahen wir, wie so junge Wesen um ihr Überleben kämpften. Jeder Tag waren sie umgeben von Tod und Schmerz…“ Sie wurde leiser, ihr Blick glitt aus den Fenstern.  
„…dennoch hatten sie das strahlendste Lächeln von allen. Sie waren so herzlich zu allem und jeden, auch zu uns.“  
„Und so voller Hoffnung.“, warf Krystina ein. „Wie kann man da keine Emotionen entwickeln? Deswegen…sollte irgendwas mit dem Kleinen sein. Bitte scheut euch nicht uns zu fragen. Wir helfen so gut wir können.“  
Zustimmend nickte Santana und sah zu Simon, welcher mittlerweile die Flasche abgesetzt hatte und versuchte den Jungen dazu zu bringen die restliche Luft aus dem Magen aufzustoßen.  
Der wohl niedlichste Rülpser der Welt, war die Folge und selbst North konnte nun dem Lächeln nicht mehr ausweichen.  
„Wir kamen noch gar nicht dazu, zu fragen. Aber wie ist sein Name?“ Verwirrt sah Markus erst zu Krystina und dann zu Simon, ehe er hilfesuchend mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich hatte noch keine Zeit über einen Namen nachzudenken. Was denkst du? Du kennst dich am besten aus.“  
Angesprochener legte den Jungen wieder sanft auf seinem Schoß ab und sah etwas verlegen auf die strahlend blauen Augen, die ihm entgegenblickten. Er hatte schwarze Haare, vielleicht würden seine Augen noch nachdunkeln. Da er aber schon 4 Monate alt war, konnten sie durchaus auch diesen intensiven Blauton behalten. Er ähnelte der vom Thirium.  
„Ich dachte an Noah. Er rettete sein Volk und alle Lebewesen dieser Erde. Und nun hast du ihn gerettet.“ Und vielleicht konnte der Kleine so viel mehr retten, konnte ihn retten. Doch das waren Worte, die er für sich behielt.  
Zwei ungleiche Augen blickten mit einem intensiven Blick auf Simon, doch das Lächeln auf Markus Lippen blieb.  
„Noah? Ich mag den Namen. Ich denke es ist ein guter Name für den Kleinen.“ Blaue Augen sahen auf und eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in Markus ganzen System aus, seine Stimme wirkte plötzlich wie verschluckt. Er konnte sie einfach nicht finden.  
„Noah, hm? Ein schöner Name, für so einen Schelm wie dich.“ Zum Glück rettete ihn Santana, welche sich über den Jungen gebeugt hatte und ihm gegen die Nase gestupst hatte. Dafür erntete sie einen verwirrten Blick und eine Hand um ihren Finger.  
„Ich sehe schon, du bist ein Kämpfer. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst wieder gesund. Du bist in guten Händen Noah.“  
Genau das waren Markus Gedankengänge. Sie hatten viel vor sich, lebten in einer unsicheren und gefährlichen Zeit. Doch in Simons Schoß, eingeschlossen von dessen Armen war ein guter Ort um gesund zu werden.

**Mission Baby-Rescue I + II**   
**10\. November 2038**   
**00:08**

**Mission erfüllt.**


End file.
